Rain
by apracot
Summary: Emily loves the rain soaking her to the bone, and one morning Hotch finds her standing outside during a storm. Just some fluff, rated T for one bad word.


Ok so I wrote this because I love standing outside during a storm. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naw... they're still being selfish!  
_

"And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow." – G. K. Chesterton.  
_

Hotch awoke slowly, the slumber trying to pull him back into its depths, but he fought it off with a slow stretch and a small yawn. It took him a moment to find his bearings, but once he did, he realised that he was the only person in the bed, that had previously held Emily as well.

A moment of panic swept through him as he wondered if she'd simple bailed on him, and ran away. They'd been seeing each other for just over a month, but tonight had been the first time they'd consummated their relationship, and he was, to say the least, nervous about it, as Emily was the only person... other than Haley of course... that he'd ever done this with.

What if she hadn't liked it? What if it hadn't lasted long enough? What if... Oh hell! What f she'd faked it? She'd been pretty damn convincing at the time... but he had seen "When Harry met Sally" and Meg Ryan had been pretty damn convincing in the cafe as well.

He sat in the bed, bolt upright, going crazy over where she was, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the black sequenced cocktail dress that she'd worn to dinner the previous evening, laying haphazardly on the floor beside his chair.

This caused his heart rate to return to normal, as he realised that no matter how bad things had been she wouldn't leave his apartment semi naked... well naked actually, as he spotted her black lace pants and matching bra lying beside the dress.

He slowly extracted himself from the bed and shuffled around in the pitch black room, pulling on his underwear and a pair or sweats when he finally located them, before inching his way towards the bedroom door, intent on locating Emily.

It didn't take him long to do however, as once he stepped out of his room, blinking slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light of the sunrise streaming in from outside the windows, he noticed the door of his small balcony was ajar, and he stepped out into the brisk sharp breeze, the ice cold rain cutting through his skin every time it made contact with him... why hadn't he wore a t-shirt?

Emily was standing, facing into the rain, soaked to the skin, and wearing only a pair of his underwear and his shirt from earlier, both garments sticking to her body, as was her long black hair.

"What the hell are you doing out here Em?" Hotch shouted, trying to make his voice audible over the lashing rain drops, as he ran to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers, trying in vain to shield her from the heavy drops.

"Watching the rain fall." She replied simply, just loudly enough for her words to sound like a whisper over the hammering drops around them.

"You're going to freeze out here." Hotch murmured into her ear, so his voice could be heard clearly, already feeling a chill run through him... and he'd only been out for a few minutes.

"I know." Emily replied, sounding sad over the beats of rain as she turned slowly into Hotch's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But it reminds me of good times." She added in a whisper, her voice against Hotch's chest causing him to feel every syllable bounce off him.

"Good times?" Hotch enquired, as he wrapped his arms further around Emily, as if the tighter he hugged her, the less rain that would hit her, even though he too was now soaked, with his sweats clinging tightly to his muscular legs.

"When I was young..." Emily clarified somewhat. "Where ever I went, no matter how warm the country was, it would always rain eventually, and when it did, I could sit outside and block out the rest of the world, just pretend like I was a normal kid, back in DC during a rain storm like this one, and just let the rain wash away all the crap that was going on in my life." She told him sadly.

Hotch shook his head in pity at Emily's brief account of her childhood and he kissed her softly on her hair line, not for the first time wanting to shout at Emily's mother for putting her through all the shit she'd gone through as a child.

"Well now you are in DC during a rain storm Emily." He whispered loudly so he'd be heard. "You don't need to pretend any more, you're home, and that's where I'm going to make sure you stay, for as long as you'll let me." He told her.

Emily pulled away from Hotch then to look him in the eye, and Hotch noticed a shimmering sparkle in her eye, that he somehow doubted was caused by the rain, but didn't say anything... knowing that Emily was probably remembering something that a rain storm couldn't wash away.

"You're so sweet you know that?" Emily told him as she smiled softly.

"I do try." Hotch replied with a smile that brought out his dimples. "Now please come inside before you get pneumonia." He added as he slowly dragged her with him back towards the apartment.

The warmth of the indoors hit both of them like a brick, and they both began to shiver violently as Hotch closed the screen door and pointed to his couch, indicating to Emily that she should sit down.

Emily wordlessly done as she was told, and sat down, wrapping her arms around herself and drawing her legs up to her chin to try and retain some heat, as she watched Hotch walk quickly into his bedroom.

He returned minutes later, now wearing a different pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, carrying another one of his old t-shirts and a smaller pair of sweat pants for Emily.

"Here, get out of those clothes now and throw those on you... I'll get some warm water." Hotch commanded her, as he threw the clothes at Emily and walked away again to the kitchen, returning moments later with a basin of warm water in hand.

"Put your feet in there." Hotch told her soothingly, as he hunkered down and lifted her blue tinged feet into the water, rubbing them gently to try and get a circulation in them again.

"T-t-thanks." Emily replied, her teeth now chattering from the cold, as she reached up and began unbuttoning Hotch's top slowly, her hands shaking violently.

"Here, let me do that." Hotch told her, as he moved her hands away from the buttons and slowly, and lovingly, began to open the shirt, taking a moment to look at her once it was undone, before carefully pulling his old Harvard t-shirt over her head. "How long were you out there for?" He inquired, as he sat up on the couch beside her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to warm her up.

"About an hour I'd say." Emily replied quietly, as she turned her head into his warm chest. "It's just so calming, being outside during a storm." She added, feeling like she needed to justify her actions.

"You know I was worried when I woke up and you were gone." Hotch told her truthfully, as he kissed her on top of her head again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just woke up to use the bathroom and I heard the rain against the wall and... I guess it just drew me to it." She confessed with a tired sigh.

"I thought you'd bailed on me." Hotch told her, subconsciously tightening his arms around her waist and pulling her tight to his side as he spoke, an action that Emily's... semi freezing... profiler mind didn't miss.

"You know I'd never do that to you Aaron." She replied reassuringly, as she kissed his heart through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "Especially after last night." She added, smiling contently at the memory.

"Glad to hear I didn't disappoint." Hotch chuckled.

"Oh believe me, you didn't." Emily responded, as she lifted her head away from his chest and looked him straight in the eye with a sultry grin set firmly in place.

Hotch smiled back, before leaning down and capturing her lips in what was a delicate kiss, but it heated up quickly, as Hotch tangled his hands in Emily's still damp hair and pulled her closer to his mouth, causing the kiss to immediately become more fiery and lustful, as Emily slowly trailed her hands down to the waist band of Hotch's trousers, before slowly moving them back up under his t-shirt.

"Jesus Christ Emily!" Hotch exclaimed, when Emily's hands made contact with his bare skin, causing him to jump away.

"What?" Emily asked in shock at Hotch's actions. "You're not shy all of a sudden are you?" She enquired playfully, as she lifted her now warm feet out of the water and inched her way closer to Hotch again.

"No... Your hands are just like fucking ice cubes!" He exclaimed, as he looked down at her slender fingers and shot a glare at them.

"I'm sorry." Emily laughed, as she too looked down at her hands. "Come here, I promise I'll be gentle this time." She added with a wink, as Hotch scooted back beside her on the couch.

Hotch again enveloped her mouth with his, and pulled her closer, onto his lap. Just as he grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, wordlessly asking her to let their kiss deepen, Emily slowly snaked her arms around his neck, and before he had time to react, plunged them down the back of his t-shirt.

"Emily!" Hotch shouted, as he jumped off the couch as if it had just gone on fire. "What the hell?" He asked angrily, shooting her a glare.

Not that Emily noticed the killer glare she was receiving, as he was lying on the couch, tears streaming down her face, laughing her head off at his reaction.

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry Aaron." Emily managed to breathe out once her laughter had subsided, wiping tears from her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh, you think you're so funny." Hotch snapped, thought not being able to help the smile that formed on his face when he saw her laughing... because in his opinion there was no sight more beautiful.

"I do actually." Emily teased, as she sat up straight on the couch now with her legs tucked under her.

"Well Agent Prentiss, looks like I'm getting the last laugh." Hotch informed her as he took a step towards his room. "Because you're not coming near me again until your hands have returned to an acceptable temperature." He informed her.

"Ah, but Agent Hotchner... how do you know I don't have another ten eligible men lined up to meet me that I could just go to now." Emily volleyed back playfully.

"I don't... but I know you won't be able to meet them tonight." Hotch replied with a smirk.

"And why's that... you're not that cocky are you?" Emily enquired with a chuckle.

"No my darling I'm not... I know you won't meet them because your cloths are in my room, and you're wearing my Harvard t-shirt... and no self respecting Yale graduate would go anywhere with a Harvard t-shirt." Hotch informed her, now looking smug.

"Touché!" Emily replied with a small laugh as she gave her appearance the once over in the mirror hanging on Hotch's wall.

With that Hotch retreated to his bedroom, winking at Emily before he closed the door, leaving her to dip her hands in the Luke warm basin of water that had been for her feet, and willing them to warm up faster.  
_

There we go, done. I know Hotch doesn't have a balcony in his house, but for the sake of the story he does! Tell me what you thought. =)


End file.
